What Happened After
by Hopelesswander42
Summary: This is a oneshot at what might have happened after that scene on the roof on IM2.


**Hey guys, first time here! (sweats nervously)**

 **So, this is my first fanfic. I've intending to write this for a while because i always wanted to know what happened and never really found a fic that pleased me, so i finally got the courage to write it up. And here it is!**

 **I hope you enjoy it. Please leave your opinion, good or bad, i apreciate them all. Also, english isn't my first language, so if you see some mispelling or any other mistake, please, let me know so i can fix it.**

 **I do not own any of these characters, they're all Marvel's and blablabla.**

 **PS: I LOVE PEPPERONY AND I WILL PROTECT IT (damn you marvel studios) :)**

* * *

"How are you gonna resign? I don't accept." They both laughed, but it was from nervous than anything else.

They held each other's gaze for another few minutes, waiting for something to happen, or nothing at all.

"We should probably try to get out of here." Tony said after a while.

"That is a great idea."

"So…should we fly to LA?" he asked, unsure of how to proceed.

"Are you crazy?! Fly to LA in that thing?" she said pointing at the wrecked suit, "No, no way. I was supposed to stay at the SI's penthouse, so I think it's reasonable enough we go there."

"Okay, but I have to go back to the fair so I can get rid of this suit because they have the machines there, you should go on to the penthouse, call Happy."

When all was settled, he picked up the helmet and before taking off to the fair, he glanced at her one more time. Pepper nodded assuring him she'd be fine.

After sometime trying to reach Happy, she was finally able to give him her location so he could pick her up.

…

Tony was finally free of the suit, but now his body ached all over. Hopefully there wasn't too much damaged, but he could feel some burns in his arms. As he made his way out of the building in hope to find an easy way to go to where Pepper was, the figure of Agent Romanoff appeared in front of him, walking in his direction.

"Ok, look, I don't really want to talk to you right now…"

"Is that how you thank me, Mr. Stark?" Natasha said raising an eyebrow, "Well, it doesn't really matter, i was only doing what I was told. I came to inform you that my job is done with you. You'll be hearing of Director Fury in some days, I guess." And with that she left before he could say anything else.

Tony watched as she walked away and waited until she was out of sight before going to look for a ride, which one of the police officers that were standing around was happy to provide.

…

Tony found Pepper sitting in the living room, back straight, arms crossed and leg bouncing. He could see that she was worried and he clearly was the reason. She had changed out of her black dress, now her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing grey sweatpants and a black shirt that looked rather flattering. He liked when her hair was up because he could see more of her face.

He cleared his throat and she turned her head towards him.

"Thinking about me, I hope." He said with a smug smile to which she rolled her eyes.

"What took you so long?"

"Missed me, did you? I had some trouble with the machines, nothing to worry about." He was fast to assure her.

"Well, you should go take a bath and then I can take a look at those." She pointed at the bruises in his arms.

"Are you joining me, Ms. Potts?" he asked raising a suggestive eyebrow but only got another eye roll in response. He loved when she did that, even more when he was the reason she did it.

…

He came down to find quite a domestic scene: Pepper in the kitchen, wearing comfortable clothes, making tea and sandwiches. He watched it, thinking how it would feel to have moments like these with her. Suddenly, she lifted her head to look at him. He mouthed an "hey" and sat at the counter.

"You should eat."

"Are you okay, Pep?" He had noticed how quiet she was, how worried too. He reached out to hold her hand.

"Yes? No? I don't really know." She sighed "I'm tired, but it's nothing I can't handle. I'll be ok." She gave him a soft smile, pushed the food to him, telling him to eat, and left the room to get the first aid kit.

…

Tony stood silent at the kitchen counter as Pepper checked his wound. Fortunately, there wasn't major wounds that would require stiches or a trip to the hospital, but there were several bruises, some scratches and quite a few burns from the electrical whips. Her fingers ran softly through his skin causing goosebumps. Her breathing was steady and her face serious, she focused at the task at hand not letting her mind wander to other matters. She gently cleaned the scratches and applied antibiotic so it wouldn't get infected.

"I'm sorry." Tony said no louder than a whisper. "I really am. I know I should have told you from the beginning, but I just couldn't, you know? Telling you would've been admitting it, and I just couldn't do that." He looked down.

His hands reached out to touch her, resting in her waist. He drew circles with his thumb in the piece of exposed skin just below the hem of her shirt. That touch felt so intimate, even more than the kiss they had shared before. He looked up again to meet her blue eyes.

She stood in silence, looking at him. His eyes were so dark and full of…pain. She wanted to take that pain, take it away from him, or at least share it so he wouldn't have to suffer all by himself. She knew she couldn't save, but she still wanted to try. She was so damn afraid of what would happen to them, so unsure, but yet she couldn't turn away, not again. It just felt so right when they had kissed, and his hand in her waist just seemed to belong there. So she did the only thing she could at that moment: she took his face in her hands and kissed him.

The kiss was gentle at first, his hands on her waist and hers in his hair, but then it turned fierce, hungry. Their hands wandered discovering each other's body with every touch and wanting more. The sensation was something entirely new. It was not just sex, it was more than that, it was love itself.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading. Please, leave your opinion (puppy begging face). 3  
**


End file.
